


Strip Fluxx

by Persephone_Van_Dyke



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Multi, Party, Strip Fluxx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone_Van_Dyke/pseuds/Persephone_Van_Dyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://eleventy-kink.livejournal.com">eleventy_kink</a> prompt:  <i>Eleven, the Ponds, Jack, and whoever else you want to add, playing Strip Mao. In which for every few penalty cards you take, you take off a piece of clothing.  Suggestions for rules include taking a drink on a certain card, faking an orgasm on a certain card, kissing the player next to you on a certain card, etc.  Bonus if Jack gets handsy, Rory gets jealous, Amy flirts with another female, and the Doctor blushes a lot.</i></p><p>Since I don't know Mao, but have played Strip Fluxx, I adapted the prompt a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Fluxx

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters, not making any money from this. Fluxx is also not my property, no infringement intended.

'You can't _not have_ a birthday, Doctor,' Amy insisted. 'Tell you what, you can share mine.'

'When's that?'

Amy and Rory exchanged sidelong, frustrated glances.

'Next week, as we've only been telling you for, oh, about a month now,' Amy said, annoyed.

' _You're_ organising the party,' added Rory, witheringly.

'Am I?'

'That hotel in Cardiff, you said, treat for all of us, refuel the Tardis...'

'Oh!' There was realisation in the Doctor's tone. 'No, that's for _Jack_ 's birthday.'

'Jack still keeps birthdays?' asked Amy, surprised.

'If there's any chance of party games, he does,' said the Doctor, a little primly.

'Wait, though,' Rory said, confused. 'Jack's not originally from Earth, right? He told me he was born on a colony planet. So how does he have a birthday in our calendar system?'

'He just has it at Midsummer. Easy to remember,' said the Doctor, obliviously. 'I mean, he said he didn't care, but I told him, you can't _not have_ a birthday. That's just unfair.'

Amy rolled her eyes.

'OK, executive decision,' she said. 'My birthday. Which is next week. On the 22nd of June. Is now also your birthday. It's well over a year we've known you, you've got to have a birthday sometime.'

'All right, Pond,' said the Doctor, absently, and went back to twiddling the wiring on the typewriter.

'Hey,' he added, popping up again from behind the console. 'That's almost the same as Jack's!'

The Ponds gave up and left him to it.

* * *

The party was small. Jack, typically, brought two plus-ones, Gwen and Ianto - both of whom were familiar to the Doctor, but strangers to Amy and Rory.

They all had a meal in the hotel restaurant, which was an excellent icebreaker - Ianto and Rory bonded over films, Gwen and Amy struck up a companionable conversation about coping with being a girl working with men, danger, and aliens, and Jack and the Doctor riffed off each other goodnaturedy, topping each other's stories. By the time they had finished eating, the party was somewhat hilarious.

'No, she told me - ' Jack called across the table, 'really, she _told_ me your name was Mr Spock. I had no idea she was pulling my leg!'

'You were making fun of my ears,' the Doctor retorted, amused.

'No, it's true,' Gwen supplied, bubbling with laughter. 'We showed him a clip of Star Trek on Youtube, and he was _gobsmacked_ when he saw what the real Mr Spock looked like.'

Even Ianto permitted himself a quiet little smile at the memory.

'Lost for words,' said Gwen, with relish. 'Completely dumbfounded.'

'That must have been the first time in at least a century,' Rory remarked, quietly, and Jack yelled 'Hey! and threw a napkin at him, making him try to duck behind Amy.

'All right, children, please!' the Doctor was on his feet, appealing for their attention. 'Since the restaurant's about to close, let's adjourn upstairs. We've booked one of the big bedrooms, so we can continue the party.'

'Oh, excellent,' said Ianto, drily. 'Just what we all need, Jack in this mood, _and_ a bed.' Gwen glanced at him, and he flicked an eyebrow at her in amusement, belying his words.

Upstairs, presents were waiting, along with more drinks, a tray of nibbly party food (cheese shapes, cocktail sausages and fish fingers on one side, chocolates, strawberries and petit fours apparently containing custard on the other), and a lot of floor cushions, big enough to sit on. The general effect was a cosy, low-lit, snuggly sort of space.

They sat round on cushions on the floor to open presents. The Doctor's, predictably, was a fez, which he put on at once, beaming at everyone like an eight-year-old. The Tardis crew had got Jack coffee chocolates, while the Torchwood side had bought him a T-shirt that said 'EQUAL OPPORTUNITY LOVER'.

'Oh, I _gotta_ put this on now,' he said, flicking his braces off his shoulders and unbuttoning his shirt hastily. He shed his shirt and undershirt, and pulled on the new T shirt, which was tight and looked very good.

Amy got a necklace from Rory, a nice woolly scarf from Gwen and Ianto ('If you're staying in Cardiff any length of time, you'll need it,' Gwen assured her) and a card game from Jack and the Doctor.

'Some of them are the regular cards,' Jack explained, 'but we added a few in.'

'Fluxx,' Amy read off the packet. 'Oh, no, I see,' (the box had been adapted in marker pen). ' _Strip_ Fluxx.'

' _He_ wrote the cards,' the Doctor hastened to add. 'I just laminated them.'

'Oh, we've got to give this a try,' said Amy, glancing round the circle. No dissent - for a 21st century birthday party, a more flexible bunch would be hard to assemble.

'OK,' Jack said, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. 'Slight change to the usual rules. First, we need props.'

'This isn't how I learned Fluxx,' Rory whispered to the Doctor.

'It's dead easy, Rory, you draw a card from the deck and play a card face-up onto the table, and then do what the card says,' explained the Doctor.

'We need - ' Jack began to read of a list. 'An item of makeup.'

Amy and Gwen glanced at each other, and Amy gigglingly produced a lipstick.

'Some chocolate.'

Ianto grabbed a plate of chocolates from the table by the wall, put it in the centre of the circle.

'Handcuffs.'

Rory, who had been forewarned, dug a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket and dropped them onto the floor with a rattle. 'This _really_ isn't how I learned to play Fluxx,' he muttered.

'A blindfold.'

Pause.

'Doctor,' hissed Jack, in a piercing stage-whisper. 'Blindfold.'

'Oh!' The Doctor fished inside his pocket, and put down a little silky blindfold with ribbon at two elaborate ribbons to fasten it with. Amy stared.

Ianto, when prompted, produced a condom in its foil wrapper, as well as a sachet of something called Liquid Silk, which turned out to be lubricant. He put them down with a slight, ironic little grin, glancing sideways at Jack.

Jack, amongst some derision, contributed a dental dam (banana flavoured, just to tease the Doctor).

'And,' Jack finished, 'A bra and pants.'

Pause. Much giggling.

'Don't both rush in at once, girls,' he added.

Gwen, scowling at him while trying not to laugh, fished in her bag, and produced a lacy, brand-new set of underwear.

'Ooh, you bought those specially,' Amy called. 'Forfeit!'

Gwen took a sip of her beer.

'Forfeit yourself! Your handcuffs are nothing like _real_ police equipment,' she teased Amy.

'O-K,' Jack stepped in hastily. 'Now, these go in the middle.' He bunched the collection of props together in the centre of the circle.

'There are Keeper cards to match them, one for each item. Plus, there are Goal cards that tell you which two items you're trying to get to win the game. Like this.'

He held one up. On it was written, "Blindfold + Chocolate = TASTE SENSATION."

'You get both the cards shown here, you win the game. New Rule cards change the rules - so, how many cards you draw or play. And Action cards tell you what to do next. They've also been slightly adapted.'

He grinned.

'OK. Let's get started. Everyone got a drink?'

Jack shuffled the cards together with worryingly professional dexterity, and dealt three cards out for each player.

'Starting on the left of the dealer - Birthday Girl, it's you first.'

'Draw one then play one,' Rory prompted Amy. She picked a card, read it, giggled.

'OK. New Goal,' she played one card into the middle of the circle. '"Cuffs and Blindfold - KINKY SEX."'

A chorus of laughter.

'Rory,' Jack said.

Rory picked a card, and played it at once, changing the rules to "Draw Two, Play One". The Doctor picked his two cards, and read one out.

'"Pass This Card Round From Left To Right Using Only Your Lips. First One To Drop The Card Misses Their Next Turn." Um,' he got rather pink. 'Left to right. OK.'

He gripped the card edge-on between his lips, and offered it awkwardly to Gwen, like a confused puppy with a stick.

'Not like that!' Amy called, 'you're supposed to suck it.'

'God, it's that stage of the evening already,' murmured Ianto, before taking the card from Gwen, still end on, and passing it neatly to Jack.

Jack, almost coyly, passed it to Amy, who pushed the edge against Rory's nose, trying to turn it over without using her hands. He managed to catch it from her, then ran out of breath. It fell, and he laughed, laid it in front of him face up.

'Gwen, your turn.'

Gwen picked two cards, laid one dawn. The goal changed to "Chocolate + Pants = EDIBLE KNICKERS".

Ianto, poker-faced, played a New Rule card to allow playing two cards on his turn, and then played another card to disallow hands of three or more cards. The most potentially embarrassing card in everyone's hand was thankfully abandoned.

Jack got the first "Remove An Item Of Clothing" card of the evening, and unclipped his braces. Amy went one better, with a "Everyone Who Has Not Yet Taken Anything Off, Take A Drink" card.

Rory added another complication to the rules system, laid a second card quietly in front of him. The Doctor picked two cards, read them both, and hesitated.

'Not sure which of these is worse,' he mumbled. Amy craned over Rory's lap to see.

'Oooh. That one, definitely,' she said.

'What's he got?' demanded Jack.

'One "Truth or Dare" card, and one "Remove An Item Of Clothing From The Person To Your Left, Who Isn't Allowed To Help You," reported Amy.

'Hang on,' said Rory. 'I've got this "Steal A Card From Another Player" card, so I'm stealing your "Truth Or Dare."'

'Ooh, sneaky,' said Jack.

'OK.' The Doctor turned to Gwen. 'Um. is it all right if I take off your shoes?'

Gwen giggled, and jumped to her feet. To everyone's delight, she stood, hands on hips, head tipped back imperiously. She offered a foot to the Doctor, who stared up at her from the floor.

'Go on, then,' she said, haughtily.

Carefully, her unbuckled her shoe, while she stared down at him, radiating Dominatrix vibes. The second buckle gave him some trouble, and she snapped, 'Hurry up, _boy_!', provoking a delighted laugh from Jack and a sudden shriek of joy from Amy.

'Having trouble with the buckle,' the Doctor murmured, distractedly.

'Having trouble with the buckle _what_?' demanded Gwen.

The Doctor stared up at her blankly.

'I think the answer she's looking for is 'Having trouble with the buckle, Mistress,' Rory prompted. But Gwen had begun to laugh again, unable to keep up her facade, and relented, letting the Doctor tug the second shoe off her and then sitting down again hastily, hair falling over her face

'Oh, my turn, sorry, yes,' Gwen said, when Ianto nudged her. 'Um - I've got a new Goal - "Bra + Pants = LINGERIE. (If One Of The Guys Gets This Goal First, There's A Special Bonus Prize)". OK, Jack, what's the bonus prize?'

'That'd be telling,' he said, grinning infuriatingly at her.

Ianto was miming something just out of Jack's eyeline, but none of them could make it out before Jack glanced round suspiciously, to be met with an angelically innocent expression.

'Problem?' Ianto asked, deferentially

'Your turn,' Jack said, severely.

'Right. Yes. I've got "Steal A Sip Of Another Player's Drink." He glanced around. Gwen was drinking beer, as was Rory. Jack had vodka and tonic, breaking the habit of a long while because you don't waste good Scotch on drinking games. The Doctor was apparently drinking Baileys, and Amy had red wine.

'Gwen,' he said, playing it safe. She handed over her bottle without complaint.

Jack drew two cards, and his face broke into a grin.

'"Kiss A Person Of Your Choice. Tongues Optional," he read. He looked at Amy, flicked an enquiring eyebrow.

'Birthday Girl?'

'It's your birthday too, so - I think tongues are OK,' she said, magnanimously, and leaned in for a long, involved, sensuous kiss.

Jack pulled away first, partly to leave her wanting more, and partly because vibes of spousal infuriation were washing over him from Rory's direction. Ianto, meanwhile, seemed entirely unconcerned.

'Oooh, nice,' Amy said, when they broke apart. 'You taste nice.'

'Not so bad yourself,' he said, with a little understated smile, and then glanced away.

'Amy, your turn,' said the Doctor.

'New goal,' Amy said, playing the card. "Condom + Dental Dam = SAFER SIXTY-NINE" she read out.

'And Rory misses a turn this round...Doctor?'

The Doctor played a card reading "Pick A Player To Remove An Item Of Their Clothing."

'Jack,' he said, playing it safe. Jack was the least likely to mind being called on. He grinned, stripped out of his T-shirt.

Gwen picked a card, giggled, and said 'Ja-ack, that's so - typical!'

'What have you got? asked Amy.

'"Kiss Someone Of The Same Sex As You. OR Take A Drink And Nominate Two Members Of The Opposite Sex To Kiss Each Other."'

She looked up at Amy.

'I'm game if you are,' said Amy, cheerfully.

Gwen leaned forward, across the circle, resting on her hands, and Amy matched her movements, leaned close, and kissed her very gently on the lips.

Gwen, at least, has done this before. She's not under the influence of pheromones this time, but the buzzy mellowness of a good meal, a few drinks, and fun company, are contributing to make it an experience she's interested in. And Amy is very very beautiful and responsive.

Amy has always wondered what kissing a woman might be like, and is amazed to find it's nicer than she thought. The soft, yielding texture of Gwen's skin, the way she teases and dips with her tongue, rather than just plunging in, the scent of her perfume and the feel of her long hair brushing Amy's cheek, are powerfully exciting. She deepened the kiss, losing track of time.

'Wow.' Jack said it very softly, into the complete silence that had fallen as all four men stared at them.

Amy, always quick to colour up, got instantly pink and pretty. Gwen was breathless when they broke apart and stared at each other for a second.

Then Gwen laughed to break the tension. Amy glanced, as if for reassurance, to Rory, whose mouth had dropped open.

'Oh, wow.'

Before the silence can deepen to awkwardness, Ianto tactfully called 'My go, then,' and reached for a card.

'Oh. I get to steal an item of clothing from the person opposite me. Rory, mate - I'm going to need your shoes.'

* * *

Some considerable time later, when no one had won and the discard pile had been shuffled and played through twice - when the rules had grown so complicated that only the Doctor could follow them, and even he couldn't explain them to anyone else - when the plate of chocolate was down to three of the green pistachio variety that no one really liked - things got even more entertaining.

The Doctor was the most undressed. He was down to just his fez, which he had transferred seamlessly to his lap while Amy helped him to take off his boxers. Everyone was now topless, which was - both women had found - oddly comfortable. Jack had extravagantly admired Amy's breasts and Gwen's, but he was no less enthused about Rory's chest, which was quite reassuring.

In fact, Amy was finding Gwen's breasts catching her eye more than Rory's chest. Admittedly, she's seen Rory's chest before, and Gwen has lovely breasts, not too perky or intimidating, and the left one a tiny bit lower than the right. Real breasts, in short, not airbrushed magazine breasts. Amy thinks they're gorgeous, and is wondering how they feel to touch.

Jack, despite valiant efforts, wasn't yet naked, Ianto having cunningly played a "Swap An Item Of Clothing" card and exchanged his trousers for Jack's wrist-strap, just to annoy him.

Rory is feeling more mellow and amused now. Jack's flirtation with Amy has eased off, though when he was assisting her out of her jeans and had quite gratuitously smacked her lightly on the bum, Rory had had a momentary urge to punch him. But it seems to have quietened down now - Jack is mostly focusing his attention on the Doctor.

Ianto, looking composed and only a fraction pink about the cheekbones, is down to his boxers and the incongruous wrist strap. He is moderately interested in Amy, politely uninterested in Gwen (if they'd ever had any sexual tension, it would have manifested well before now, but they really don't, much as he loves her), quietly amused by Jack, and feeling a kinship with Rory, who is equally quiet on the other side of the circle.

'OK - uh - who's turn was it?' Jack asked, a trifle hazily. Gwen had just finished telling a long, distracting Truth, and the details were almost unbelievable. He suspected her of making it up, but she could fool him if she really wanted to. He made a mental note to ask her about it on Monday.

'Me,' said Ianto. 'Oh, new one.' This card had been repeatedly picked and discarded, and so far hadn't been played. "When This Card Is Played, Everyone Move To Sit Next To The Person Opposite Them."

A brief confusion, resembling the early stages of Twister, and they were re-shuffled, Ianto on one side of Rory and Jack on the other, while Amy dived over and landed on Gwen's cushion next to her, laughing. The Doctor stayed put, preoccupied as he was with keeping his fez in place.

'You can lose the hat now, if you want, Doctor,' Jack said, invitingly. 'We've all seen it before.'

'I haven't,' volunteered Gwen, who had an arm round Amy and was propping her up.

'Er, nor me,' said Ianto. 'But I don't mind.'

The Doctor cast an unreadable glance at Jack.

'I will if you will,' he said.

'Fair enough.'

Jack scrambled free of Ianto's trousers, displaying everything he had, and Gwen pointed and shouted 'Is that all your own?' He flicked his eyebrows at her suggestively and reached down, swiped the Doctor's fez from his lap, and flung it neatly across the room.

No one could fail to notice that they were both, if not hard, then at least distinctly interested. The Doctor crossed his legs nervously. Jack sprawled on the cushions again, and caught Rory's eye.

'Not joining us, handsome?'

'Maybe in a bit.'

Rory took a breath. It was no good biting it back. He was going to have to explain what was bothering him.

'Look, Jack, you know when you kissed Amy?'

'Yeah,' Jack's face shows how much he enjoys that memory.

'That was quite - intimate, you know. I mean, she is my wife.' A sightly hurt silence from Rory followed that sentence. 'And you're - very charming and seductive and all that.'

'OK, here's the thing.' Jack braced himself for the familiar routine of soothing 21st century angst. 'Amy's gorgeous. She's funny, she's brave, she's got - ' he glanced across to where Gwen and Amy were almost cheek to cheek, talking softly, ' - an amazing body, and I am not trying to steal her. Not that I could, in a million years.'

Rory is taking this on board quietly.

'She loves you, anyone can see that. She lights up when she looks at you. It wasn't going to go any further than kissing. It was just - having fun. Playing around. I wouldn't ever try to screw with your relationship.'

'But - why just her, though?' Rory asked. 'Why did you pick her?'

'Cause, first of all, she's gorgeous. And also, I thought you'd probably be shy - '

'Hm?'

' - if I kissed you with everyone watching,' Jack breathed, moving a little closer. He smells very nice, Rory wonders vaguely why that is, but then there's a touch on his cheek. Jack's fingertips, tracing down the line of his jaw. Rory's lips had parted slightly, unconsciously.

' _Oh_.'

He was surprised, more at his own reaction than at Jack making moves on him.

'Oh, that's - interesting.' He half-swallowed the last word. Jack's fingers were on his neck, stroking the sensitive groove alongside his Adam's apple.

'That's - definitely - interesting.'

A whisper, close to his ear.

'I'd really like to kiss you now. Just a kiss. Just to see if you like it,' Jack breathed.

'Um. Yes. OK. Yes.' Rory was fighting the urge to babble, to explain that he didn't usually kiss men, in fact he never had before, but Jack stopped him gently, pressing his lips onto Rory's - closed lips at first, just for a second, then drawing away. Rory froze for an instant.

Then he leaned over and kissed him back.

Ianto met the Doctor's slightly worried expression, and smiled at him.

'Aren't they sweet together?' he said, putting an arm round the Doctor's shoulder - affectionately, without any impetus for sex. Ianto and the Doctor like each other just fine, but they established a while ago that they weren't each others' type.

'They're very pretty,' agreed the Doctor. He was beginning to feel sleepily happy with life. He'd retrieved his fez, but was wearing it on his head again, tipped back.

'Amy - ' he turned, meaning to point out the prettiness of Rory and Jack, who were now kissing savagely, hungrily, Rory's hands just beginning to stray while Jack kept his own still on Rory's arms by what looked like a conscious effort.

But Amy was not listening.

She and Gwen had rolled back on the cushions, and were also kissing avidly. Amy had her fingers cupping Gwen's breast, very lightly, almost wonderingly, tracing and caressing and exploring. Gwen's fingers tangled in Amy's long red hair, bunching it in a ball at the nape of her neck. As they watched, Amy rolled over, slightly on top, her gorgeous bum shifting, and slid her thigh between Gwen's knees, stopped kissing her long enough to smile and whisper something, then began again.

Ianto glanced at the Doctor.

'Reckon we should claim some bedspace before the rush starts?' he asked. The bed is pretty huge, but fitting the six of them, as seems likely to happen, will be a squash.

'Mmm.'

The Doctor is sleepy, feeling thoroughly spoiled. He has good food, good company, and a fez! And the people he loves all seem to be having a good time.

'OK, just a sec,' Ianto said.

Ianto quietly gathered the props from the centre of the circle, paired them with some of the cards on the table.

He placed the dental dam between Gwen's fingers, where her hand was curved across Amy's back, and winked at her. He placed the Goal card "Condoms + Lube = ANAL SEX", with the appropriate props, unobtrusively in Jack's line of sight, and was rewarded with a mouthed 'Thankyou' from his lover, as he paused in the act of biting teasingly at Rory's neck. Then he quietly tidied up the empty glasses on the floor before joining the Doctor to lounge on the bed.

'You're such a - facilitator,' said the Doctor, dozily. 'In a good way.'

'I know.' There's a mock resignation in Ianto's voice, but also a hint of quiet pride. In the corner of his eye, he saw Jack whispering reassuringly to Rory, something he couldn't catch. Then Jack looked up, and beckoned to him. He got up quietly and went over to join them.

The Doctor curled up dozily to sleep in the big bed, lulled by the soft noises of the lovers in the room.

* * *

In the morning, they woke up entangled. Jack was between Rory and Ianto, the three of them tangled up in a sort of collective 'spoons' shape. The Doctor, at the extreme edge of the bed, was curled up tight, the fez hung up on the bedpost near him. Amy and Gwen - the last of the party to think of sleeping - had constructed a nest of cushions and spare blankets on the floor, and were perfectly cosy, if a little headachey.

Amy surfaced first, tried to get dressed, found it tricky.

'Bra and pants. Come on boys, someone must have seen them,' she muttered, waking them up as she hunted for her missing underwear.

'Oh God, are we still playing?' asked Rory, sleepily.

'Paracetamol and water would be a very good goal right now,' Jack suggested, rubbing his eyes and wincing slightly.

Ianto scrambled out of bed, over the sleeping Doctor, who woke with a start.

'What?'

'Do we dare call down for room service?' asked Gwen. 'I don't think I can face going downstairs til I have some coffee.'

'Same here,' Jack called across. He half sat up, and stared. Gwen was sitting up on the cushions, with thoroughly mussed bed hair and her beautiful breasts on display (somewhat marked with lovebites this morning). Amy was stalking naked around the room in search of her missing clothes. 'Woah, but you two are a sight for sore eyes.'

'Hello,' Ianto said, pointedly. He was equally undressed, hunting through the pockets of his jacket for something.

'You _three_ are a sight for sore eyes,' Jack corrected himself.

'Morning,' Rory said to Amy, somewhat shamefaced, catching her eye.

'Had fun, did you?' she asked, raising her eyebrows

'Um, yes. Unexpected fun, but - lots of fun,' he said. 'You?'

'Yes. God yes.' She smiled. 'That really was a brilliant present, Jack.'

'Glad you enjoyed it,' said Jack, unable to quite avoid looking pleased with himself. Amy hopped onto the bed, more or less into Rory's lap, and kissed Jack on the tip of the nose.

'Best birthday ever,' she said, decidedly.

END


End file.
